


Perfect as you are

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Disney RPF, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Already months have passed since Sabrina Carpenter and Corey Fogelmanis were dating, But this night, on the night they said to the world that they are now boyfriend and girlfriend, both of them are ready to bare their souls and go on their first time. Will it end up awkward or will it be bliss? Corbrina.





	Perfect as you are

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to jumpstart this story because of some pictures that have surfaced recently of Carpenter and Fogelmanis holding hands while walking (1 of 3), so now's a perfect time to do this. Here's hoping they are really dating for good, because it'll be a waste if they keep denying their love for each other, hmm?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Based on real life time, both of them are 18, so perfectly good.

The moment the two lovers have swore their undying love to each other for all the world to know, every Corbrina shipper were rejoicing at the couple they shipped months for, probably as far as even during their time in the the panto play "Peter Pan and Tinkerbell: A Pirate's Christmas", the moment Sabrina and Corey brought out a snapchat video telling the world that they are in love and now boyfriend-girlfriend. Both Fogelmanis and Carpenter families were really happy at the news that their respective children are now a couple after a long time of teasing the world and their fans of the whole "Are they in love or not?" thing.

But that night, after all the fun with friends and family, they were now alone, with only the moonlight as the light source for them to see each other. Sabrina and Corey were alone, together, in Sabrina's room.

"Corey, I'm happy you're mine."

"I'm happy too Sabrina. It's been a long time but I'm glad we're together."

"I know."

They then kissed each other's lips like there was no tomorrow but after a few minutes, Sabrina has to break the kiss.

"Something wrong Sabrina?"

"I..."

"Please tell me you still love me. I can tell there's something wrong in your heart."

"Nothing Corey, but... do you love me, even if I'm not your dream girl?"

"Wait, Why would you say that?"

"I'm just trying to be sure, I don't want to lose you if I have flaws. Do you love me, flaws and all?"

"Of course I do Sabrina. Why would you ask such a question... if I've been aching to touch you?"

"You mean..."

Corey's hand hovered to her B-cup right breast and cupped it. that touch made Sabrina's skin get the tingles and a small moan.

"Corey..."

"Yes Sabrina?"

"I want you inside me, right now."

"Is this why you asked me that question?"

"Corey... I want you, and only you, to be my first time."

"So what you asked me awhile ago was technically 'I want to have sex with you'?"

"Kinda, but it's kinda partial. My flaw is that my breasts are not big enough for your love Corey. I'm just a bit insecure."

Corey pondered for awhile despite his hand is on her bosom. After much thought, he knew that it doesn't matter to him at all, all that matters he has his girl, and nothing more. Corey then tried to kiss on her neck and that gave off a moan from her, while his hand is trying to find her sensitive nub on her clothed chest.

"Sabrina, here's my assurance."

Corey then kept kissing her while his fingers unbutton her yellow blouse. He then opened it after the last button was freed, to reveal Sabrina was wearing a B-cup lacy bra. The sight of his girlfriend in such a bra made his heart racing. It was thin bra, but the flowery lacy design made him wish to do oh so much more with the girl he's with now.

"Corey, my breasts... they're small. I don't know if they're good enough for you..."

"Shh. I think you're prefect as you are. You breasts... they're perfect. You're perfect. I wouldn't ask for anything more. And I don't care if they're B-cups, I just want to touch you so bad."

Corey's hands were on both cups, and his thumbs kept twiddling to find her nipples in the soft, thin fabric of the cups while he kept kissing her.

"Ahh, don't stop Corey. Your touch... I'm getting..."

Corey has finally found the nubs, and kept rubbing them until they were hard. Sabrina can't take her feelings anymore as the pretty boy she loves was finally giving her so much love in the moonlight, with the light hitting her perfectly where Corey can see her beautiful self for his eyes to see.

"I love your bra."

"Thanks."

Corey then unhooked it from the front, now showing that her nipples are rock hard to the touch, and are salmon pink, and her bosoms so pale, his heart raced. Corey kept kissing her, from her lips, to her neck, and they went down to her right breast, where he sucked hard while his tongue swirled on her hard nub, while his other hand kneading her other tit. His touch and his mouth were driving her to the edge, and her moans were melodies in Corey's head.

"Don't stop Corey... don't stop."

Sabrina can't take it anymore, as it drove her wild, and her panties getting wet from all the love Corey was pouring out to her. Out of nowhere, She suddenly grabbed Corey's bulge, making him gasp.

"Oh Sabrina, that was unexpected!"

"I gotta get your pants off, please?"

"Sure, be my guest."

Sabrina wasted no time trying to unbutton and unzip Corey's pants and then getting off both his pants and boxers off of him. Corey didn't know that he just unleashed Sabrina's brazen side. And just like clockwork, the moment she saw her dick that's now hard and was waiting for her touch, out of nowhere she started to give him a blowjob.

"Ohh Sabrina! I was not expecting... oh! I can't take it!"

"Oh, is little Farkle nearing to burst?"

"Did... did you just call my penis 'Farkle'?!"

"Oh yes I did. Let me be done."

As she continued to do her deed, Corey can't handle it anymore. He was nearing his limit and moaned hard.

"Sabrina... I can't... AHH!!!"

The moment her lips left the tip he started to burst his seed on her face. That was Sabrina's first facial. Corey in turn, was a bit weak and panting from all that output. Nonetheless he crawled to her and peeked at her skirt... she was indeed wearing matching panties, and he saw that the spot there was really wet.

"My turn."

Corey then lifted up her skirt and removed the now soaked panties with his teeth. The moment that article of clothing was gone, so was Corey's hesitance. He saw that her pussy was now really wet and a bit swollen, as if it was waiting for her mouth to do the taking. Without any ado, Corey dove to her and ate her pussy out like he was a hungry beast. Sabrina moaned like her feelings can't take the bliss no more, and even rubbing her nipples for extra pleasure.

The more Corey lapped on her now swollen member, the more Sabrina clenched her legs on his head, like a vice grip on him.

"More please Corey, don't stop!"

And he did just that. Then she squirted Corey point blank on his face, drenching his face with her cum, that he stopped.

"Wow. I was not expecting that Sabrina."

"I'm not done yet. Here."

Sabrina handed Corey a condom because she knew when they finally have their first time she wanted him to be on the safe side of things. Not to mention she really wanted to have safe sex with him (And thankfully Sabrina opted for birth control ahead of time) and her giving Corey a condom was her just being crazy prepared for that night they will make love to each other.

"Wow, you're really prepared for that time. I'm impressed."

"Shut up and just fuck me- but you better put that on first."

"OK ma'am."

Corey slipped on the condom and started to go inside her slowly but surely, but he also saw Sabrina in pain even when he tried to let his member go in her pussy slowly.

"Oh no Sabrina, I know I hurt you, but I'll-"

"No Corey, keep going. I'll be okay."

And he did. The moment it's fully inside of her he decided to go slow because he loved her so much that hurting her from the inside was not an option for him, but Sabrina insisted he go faster even though it hurts somehow due to it being their first time. As their bodies got used to the hurt, Sabrina's cries of pain slowly became moans of pleasure that Corey loved to hear.

"Oh Corey... ahh..."

"My Sabrina. keep moaning."

And they kept going at it, with Corey's thumbs still twiddling with her nipples for extra pleasure for her. She also unbuttoned Corey's shirt and was in love with what she is seeing- her boyfriend is ripped.

"You love what you're seeing my dearest?"

"Oh so much. How did you end up being this jacked?"

"Loving you was a motivation."

After a few minutes, both of them were nearing their end as their climax was getting nearer.

"Corey... Corey! I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm getting there too Sabrina!"

They both moaned as they finally cummed, even though Corey's was blocked by the condom but Sabrina coated his condom-covered dick though. But even with the restriction, they managed to finally do it.

"We did it Sabrina."

"Yeah. We finally did it Corey."

They then ended up in her bed, tired, but with an afterglow in their faces. Corey then removed his now used condom in the trashcan.

"Do you think our families will kill us when they find out we had sex?"

"Not a chance Corey. but if they do find out we'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"Good thing I have some extra clothes just in case. I'll have to change sooner."

"No you don't- stay with me. I can easily button my blouse back, but I'll definitely have to get my bra off. You got some cum in there."

Corey chuckled at the sound of that and he kissed her.

"Yeah, let's sleep. I'm beat."

"Good night my prince."

"Good night my princess."

With that they kissed and finally ended up asleep, with their shirts still unbuttoned and Sabrina's bra still open. They finally made love at last.


End file.
